


Sounds

by mamaclover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastion thought and wondered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to get out of my system about Bastion

Sounds were important to Bastion.

Everything around it told a story by the sound.

The drop of someone's sweat during the heat of the battle.  
The chirp of it's small bird friend when it found a small trinket to share.  
The sound of the breeze in the grass.

Everything changed around Bastion and it tried to understand.  
Though it couldn't speak, it hoped the chirps and beeps it spoke could communicate and reach those who listened.

Sometimes it's teammates would raise a brow and brush Bastion off but sometimes someone would sit with it and listen.  
Listen and talk with it.

The sound of someone's voice after not hearing anything for so long made Bastion wonder. 

What if it stopped?  
Like it did in that forest?

A chirp and laugh pulled Bastion from it's thoughts to look over at it's teammate.

The dark haired youth had the tiny bird resting on her finger.

"You sure have a sweet friend, Bastion."

Bastion realized at the sight of a smile and the sound of laughter that it wasn't scared.

It had it's teammates to back it up.

"Beep boop."


End file.
